


Rock Me

by lxdzxppxlin



Series: Serena X Jimmy One-shots [2]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1975, Backstage, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Riding, backstage sex, more serena + jimmy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdzxppxlin/pseuds/lxdzxppxlin
Summary: Serena, a 19-year-old and major Led Zeppelin fan, sneaks backstage and engages in a little bit of fun with the older guitarist, Jimmy Page, and they both end up enjoying themselves more than expected. At the end, Jimmy decides he wants more from Serena.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Serena X Jimmy One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736428
Kudos: 8





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> work title taken from the song of the same name by steppenwolf
> 
> this is basically my OC serena and jimmy's first encounter

_It's over. It's really over._

Serena had experienced her first Led Zeppelin concert, and now, it was all over. She wished it hadn't ended, but she already had ideas to make it _not_ end, in a way. As she saw Jimmy, Robert, Jonesy, and Bonzo leave the stage, Serena figured out what she could do. She had heard of people sneaking backstage before, and wondered if it could be possible for her. From what she had heard, it was possible, and it didn't really take anything, and Serena hadn't heard of anyone being caught.

_Should I really do that, though?_

Serena glanced at the backstage entrance, and took a deep breath. She felt overwhelming amounts of temptation to actually do it and sneak backstage, but at the same time, she didn't want to get caught. Serena was also the kind of person who liked to take risks, and do things that she shouldn't be doing, but sneaking backstage was something she had never thought of doing, and she couldn't help but feel a small amount of worry.

_Relax, Serena. You're going to be fine, and no one is going to notice._

Serena took a deep breath and looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention to her, and they seemed to be leaving the venue, too. She felt more confident, and started heading towards the backstage entrance. Before long, she was backstage. No one seemed to be around, which confused her.

_Not even the band members?_

Serena looked around, and then heard footsteps, and then felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around, and almost fainted, realizing Jimmy Page was standing right in front of her, in the same outfit he had worn onstage. His black-and-red button-down was still on, and his trousers weren't any different. 

"What are you doing here all alone?"

A nervous smile formed on Serena's face. 

"Uh...I was..."

Serena's voice trailed off as she lost ideas on what to say. 

_Get it together Serena. You're usually more confident than this about doing risky things._

Jimmy appeared unfazed by Serena's nervousness, which made her feel relief. A small smirk even formed on his face. 

"Sneaking backstage?" 

Serena slowly nodded. "Uh...yeah. That's...that's what I was doing."

"I've seen this happen a lot." Jimmy said nonchalantly. "Girls sneak here a lot, usually because they're groupies or just have...a little something on their mind. They either want to have a little fun with me or Robert."

"I just came here because...I..."

_Ugh. What am I supposed to say?_

"Yeah, you don't have to finish your sentence." Jimmy then said, his tone more smug. "I'm fairly certain I know why you're here."

Serena felt herself starting to blush, and she wasn't sure why.   
  


"Why do you think I'm here?" She then asked, smirking a little. She was beginning to feel less nervous, and was starting to figure her more confident, less innocent side would start to show.

"For reasons most girls come here for." Jimmy said, his smirk growing. "Anyways, follow me. You seem intriguing."

Serena started to feel more curious, and followed Jimmy into a room, which looked like a dressing room. It looked rather nice in Serena's opinion, and she couldn't help but look around, until Jimmy closed the door, which caused her to stop focusing on the room.

"Well, this is my dressing room." Jimmy said, getting a bottle of Jack Daniel's and sitting on the couch. He uncapped the bottle, taking a swig of the whiskey. He looked up at Serena, noticing how she seemed almost in awe of the room.

"You seem to like it, I assume."

Serena nodded. "Yeah. It's rather nice."

"Glad you think so."

Jimmy took another swig of the Jack Daniel's, and made eye contact with Serena again. He had a charming stare, the kind that could make any girl's knees go weak. 

"I assume you really enjoyed the concert." Jimmy said. 

"Yeah, I did. My first Zeppelin concert."

"Oh, really? Interesting."

"Anyways," Serena said, beginning to feel more confident. "I am here for most of the reasons girls probably come here for."

"Hm, really?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "What...kind of reasons, if I may ask?"

"A little bit of fun." Serena answered. "Loss of innocence. I came here because I wanted to...experience the enjoyment I had at this concert."

"I see." Jimmy said, his prior smirk starting to return. "Well, c'mere then."

Serena walked towards Jimmy, looking at him. 

"A little closer...so you're on my lap."

Serena walked closer towards Jimmy and then got on his lap, facing him. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jimmy asked, his smirk still remaining.

"Of course." Serena replied, smirking. "I'm not a virgin, actually, so I know what I'm doing."

"Not a virgin?" Jimmy repeated. "A little surprising, to be honest. Most of the girls who meet me are virgins...until afterwards, of course."

Jimmy then kissed Serena passionately, which was something she had felt before. She had been kissed before many times, but for some reason, this was different. Jimmy kissing her felt _different_. 

Serena tasted the whiskey on Jimmy's breath, and it was an...arousing taste, for some reason. Perhaps it was because she had tasted Jack Daniel's before. 

The kiss started to become more intense, and Serena parted her mouth a little, allowing Jimmy to deepen the kiss. She felt a hardness against her, and she knew why. She let out a small gasp, and felt Jimmy grabbing at her shirt, unbuttoning it. A small moan left Serena, and then she felt Jimmy unbutton her shorts. He took off her shirt and shorts and threw them on the ground. 

"What's your name?" Jimmy asked, slightly aggressively, breaking the kiss. 

"Serena." Serena answered. 

"God, that's probably the most beautiful name I've heard in my life."

Jimmy then continued to kiss Serena, his lips then finding their way to her neck.   
  


"S-shit." Serena whined. 

_God, this is nothing like what I've experienced before. Jimmy must be extremely experienced._

Serena felt Jimmy pull down her underwear and undo his trousers. She bit back another gasp as she felt Jimmy's length sliding into her with ease. Her hips started to slowly rock against him. A moan then left her as she started to feel overwhelming amounts of pleasure. 

"O-oh my God..."

_This really feels like nothing I've experienced before. God, this even feels better._

"Jesus, you're definitely not a virgin." Jimmy growled. "Otherwise, you would've been...otherwise you would've been in pain. God, you feel so good."

Jimmy and Serena's breathing started to get heavier. 

"Oh, God..." Jimmy groaned. 

Serena pulled Jimmy into a kiss. After a short period of time, she broke it, staring into his eyes. 

"You seem quite experienced." She commented. 

A smirk formed on Jimmy's face. "Well, I am. I lost my virginity ten years ago."

"Ten?"

"Mhm. I always know what I'm doing. Now, when did you lose yours?"

"N-not that long ago. A...a couple years ago. I was s-seventeen."

"I think I was twenty-one when I lost mine."

"Twenty-one?" 

"Yeah. Old, aren't I?"

"I-I guess so."

Serena's pace eventually started to quicken, and she let out a whimper. A heat deep in her abdomen started to form, and she was familiar with this type of heat. She knew what it meant. She knew she was close to her end. 

"F-fuck." Serena gasped, her eyes closing in ecstasy. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Jimmy asked, his head leaning against the couch. 

"M-mhm."

"Well, go on." Jimmy murmured. "You can...you can come for me."

Serena felt the heat getting stronger, and she quickly pulled Jimmy into another kiss as she came. She could feel Jimmy getting close himself, and she broke the kiss. Jimmy's head chose to rest against the couch again, and he closed his eyes, wincing.

"Oh, fuck." He hissed. "D-dear God..."

A few moments later, Serena felt Jimmy empty himself inside her, filling her with his seed. She stopped her movements, and Jimmy opened his eyes, making eye contact with her. 

"After that, I don't think I don't want to leave your company." Jimmy said, breathing heavily. 

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, trying to catch her breath herself.

"H-how about you come to my hotel room?" Jimmy offered. "Perhaps we can get to know each other there."

A smirk formed on Serena's face. "I think I wouldn't mind that." 


End file.
